elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is a bionic superhuman and main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is the middle child out of her siblings and her main ability is super speed. She will join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar (along with Chase) to track down unknown supervillains and help protect the world. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Biography Lab Rats Bree is a bionic superhuman, genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Leo took Adam, Bree and Chase and showed them to the real world. In Season 2, Bree got older and more used to the outside world. She learned about her origins in "Bionic Showdown". In Season 3, Bree becomes moodier, and destroys her bionic chip. Along with Adam and Chase, she had to face Krane, an evil bionic mastermind. At the end of the season, Bree and her brothers get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train the bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, but come across Giselle, Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend. In Lab Rats: Elite Force, it is known she will join forces with Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and Chase. Personality She is a middle child of the bionic trio and the only girl. She likes talking to her friend Caitlin and giving her misguided boyfriend advice. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Bree's younger brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker each other. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their friendship is strong. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In Bionic Showdown, Bree fought Marcus in attempt to save Chase. In Bionic Action Hero Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. Relationships Oliver Oliver was Bree's love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both had crushes on each other, and called each other cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. It is unknown if they will have a relationship in Elite Force. Friends Skylar Storm Skylar and Bree met in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both fought over Oliver until they destroyed the Incapacitator and Bree realized that Oliver reminded her of Chase. They did end up becoming friends, however. They both agreed they shouldn't have underestimated each other. Abilities Bionic Abilities * Super Speed: Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. According to Leo she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. (Which Father Knows Best), however, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour. So it is unknown how fast she can exactly run. ** Speed Fighting: She and S-1 speed fight in You Posted What?!?. Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. ** Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars and Mission Invisible) ** Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) ** Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Leo's Jam and Mission Invisible). ** Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed as shown in Hole In One. * Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside (Spy Fly). Also, in Back From the Future, Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. * Super Jump: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. (Mission Invisible) * Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. (Drone Alone) * Wall Sticking: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) * Super Agility: Bree has a lot of acrobatics that make her effective when she's fighting, it was first shown when she aerial cartwheeled in Bionic Birthday Fail. * Vocal Manipulation: In the episode Bro Down, it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. She also uses it in Trucked Out and Which Father Knows Best?. * Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. (Night of the Living Virus) * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. (Brother Battle). She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and found out his plans in Bionic Action Hero. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Category:Female Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters Category:Heroes